Harry potter and the song of the Spirits
by nesa's own helena
Summary: an eight part series. The first chapter is up and let's hope it goes better than the intro did. Harry's having flash backs about something he doesn't even remember happening to him.Please r/r this is one of my first fan fic.
1. The Story

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places that appear in this introduction. They are owned by the Greatest author of all time ... JK Rowling!  
  
Authors note: this is one of those stories that begins at the end so if you get a little confused at parts don't worry you haven't missed any thing P.S this is only the introduction to what will be a five part series.  
  
  
  
  
The great Hall silenced as the witch stood to speak   
  
"The story you are about to hear is one of pure chance. For, it is after all only chance that we are born to the parents we are, and at the time and place we are. This is the very base of Human life. If chance did not rule supreme over all the earth our entire view of the very world in which we live would be turned upside down." She paused and looked all about her with a nervous expression. Then she continued as several seats had emptied. " That is the very reason why the contents of this story must never leave this hall. For there was a time when fairies of old lived freely about the green hills and songs filled with mystic serenity were carried on the back of gracefully flowing winds. This was a time when the grip of chance and coincidence that reigns so supremely over even the most magical of lives today did not hold so fast. If you look hard enough you can see the spirit of this long forgotten time in the eyes of certain witches and wizards. This is the story of such a person, this is also the story of others brave enough to seek truth. This is the story of memory, hope, courage and despair..."  
A boy sitting at the Gryfendor table named Harry potter remembered this story all too well. He, among others had lived out this year at terrible cost. It was dangerous enough to be alive let alone tell about how you survived. By telling this story though, he knew that great changes were to take place. Of course no one was to tell openly about these events, but, by even one wizard just knowing this story great inner-strength would arise in them that was unknown before. This strength was not physical or even spiritual but a silence, which if used, had the ability to defeat even the deadliest of enemies. Harry knew of this strength because he had felt it. He had seen the wonder of silence which had brought light to darkness, he had felt the strongest grip loosen on one life there by freeing an entire generation, he had heard the song of this silence... the song of the spirits.  
  
  
  



	2. silence

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters  
  
Summary:  
For those of you who didn't read the intro I put up, here it is in a nutshell. Someone is   
Telling a story that could help the good side defeat the dark side (Voldemort). This   
Chapter takes place 9 months before the introduction. So now you can r/r this chapter with   
Out feeling lost  
  
  
Silence   
  
9 months had passed since the beginning of this story. 9 months, the   
time it took to bring one human child into the world is the time it took to steal   
away a life. It all started on September 1st. Harry potter remembered this day   
particularly because this was his passage from world of teenage revelry into a   
new wizarding world, one of caution and of fear.   
Living in a muggle world for one summer was no longer as miserable as it had   
been in past times. For no matter how poorly he was treated, Harry figured that a   
life of eating grapefruit quarters, doing home work and studies in the dark of the   
night, having to put up with the tantrums and all together stupidity of his   
enormously fat and spoiled cousin Dudley, was better than having to live in fear   
of the dark mark the entire summer. After all with the rise of Voldemort, the   
school year might be hard enough to get through without adding three months of   
terror to it. He was glad though that for one train ride at least he could attempt to   
forget and simply enjoy life as a teenage wizard. And yet, there was one thing   
stuck in his mind that he could not forget. Something that he didn't remember   
ever happening to him and yet he could envision it as if he had been there   
watching it. he somehow remembered a small cabin on a green hill. A rather   
large gruff looking man with eyes that seemed to be continually changing colour   
there was a very young girl with him to. They were standing just outside the cabin   
and some one out of Harry's line of vision was whispering in the little girl's ear.  
" Hey Harry!" Harry looked away from the window to see the smiling, extremely   
freckled face of his best friend Ron Wesley starring back at him.   
"wanna play me a game of chess? Hermione's keeping score."  
he looked up at his other best friend Hermione Granger sitting across from him   
in the seat next to Ron's   
" Sure, why not?" Harry knew Ron would win before they even started still, it was   
something to take his mind off the memory at least until they arrived at Hogwarts.   
So as he watched the black chess players violently invade his area of the board,   
he was satisfied. When the chess game was finally over and the slaughter   
complete Harry went back to his window. "Harry, is anything wrong?" Hermione   
inquired after a rather strange silence. Harry felt an urge to tell them about this   
"dream?" no, it was more of a memory. But, suddenly an emotion over took the   
urge. Silence it said. "No" Harry answered Hermione simply   
"Where would you get that idea?"   
" You just seem a bit quieter than you usually are."   
"aw" Ron piped in " He's just sore `cause I beat him. Again" Harry snickered and   
answered Ron eager to make conversation. "How many times have we played   
now?"  
" I don't know. All I know is I keep kicking your butt." Ron and Harry both   
laughed as Hermione sat pretending not to be in the least bit amused. Still Harry   
thought he could see her trying to hide a smile under the hand that was covering   
her mouth.   
The rest of the ride continued with rather lively conversation about Percy's   
increasingly important job at the ministry among other subjects. Percy had   
recently been promoted from cauldrons to over active broomsticks "another   
`serious problem facing the world today that I am extremely privileged to be   
working on'" Ron said impersonating his older brother. None of them attemted to   
bring up the subject of Voldemort or any of the things that had happened the year   
before. Harry had a feeling that Ron and Hermione wanted to put it behind them   
as much as he did. They were also pleasantly surprised not to have any run- ins   
with the infamous Draco Malfoy on the train ride. It was Harry who noted Draco's   
absence. All three admitted that it was very odd but as Harry put it they were   
much better off.  
"Unless he's up to something" Ron said suspiciously.  
"He doesn't have to be." Hermione told him in a fairly harsh school teacher-ish   
voice. Harry thought that maybe being made a perfect had gone to her head.  
" He could have. changed" She suggested.  
"I highly doubt that someone as low as that could have all of a sudden had a   
change of heart over three months!" Ron Said with a bit of passion mixed with   
sarcasm. Harry expected Hermione to retort but before anyone could say   
anything, they felt the train slowly stop at Hogsmede station. As it did, Harry very   
suddenly again remembered the lush green hill and the tinny cabin laying just on   
top of it. He couldn't put into words this feeling of strange despair that he felt   
when reminded of this too familiar and all together awkward scene. He didn't   
know what made him think of this picture which he had never in his 15 years of   
life been subjected to. All he knew was that he had to stay silent about it. Simply   
because that very scene strangely moved him to just that.Silence. As they   
stepped off the train, Hagrid looked up and gave them a broad smile as he lead   
the first years away. Harry saw a girl that looked around the age of 15 or 16   
following Hagrid and the first years. "Weird"   
He thought to himself. He wondered if he should ask Ron and Hermione about it.   
But suddenly the very emotion of the memory came to him . Silence. And so for   
the time being, Silent is exactly how he remained.  



End file.
